Valenbrainz
|release = Released on February 4, 2015 |zombies = }} Valenbrainz is a recurring holiday event in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. It is a holiday event celebrating Valentine's Day and usually runs from early to mid-February. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Valenbrainz was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 on February 4, 2015 with the release of the exclusive 12 Days of Valenbrainz Piñata Parties which ran from February 4th to February 16th. Later years saw the inclusion of limited edition Premium Plants such as Blooming Heart in 2016 and Hot Date in 2017. List of associated plants *Blooming Heart *Hot Date Gallery Valenbrainz Lawn.png|The Player's House during the Valenbrainz Piñata Parties Valenbrainz app pic.jpg|An advertisement for the 2015 Piñata Parties Imp Valenbrainz.PNG|An advertisement wishing the player a Happy Valenbrainz featuring an Imp named "Stupid Cupid" Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Version 4.4.1 v2).png|App icon during the Valenbrainz event ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Valenbrainz was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 on February 7, 2017 and ran through February 16. During the event the player received a 20-40% discount on all sticker packs. B19F4699-09CB-481C-903B-E51A4E4E44AB.jpeg|An example of a discounted sticker pack, the pack is decorated with hearts on it ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Valenbrainz was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes on February 7, 2017 and introduced the Weekly Event card . The event also introduced new event cards such as Stupid Cupid and , the latter of which was only obtainable through the Valenbrainz Bundle pack. Associated event cards *Hot Date *Blooming Heart *Stupid Cupid Gallery Hot Date Ads PvZH.png|An advertisement for the Valenbrainz Mega Bundle pack featuring ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Valenbrainz was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville on February 3, 2020. It includes a Valenbrainz prize map, with the Blade of the Beetle costume for the Kernel Corn as the completion reward. It also includes character challenges for Acorn, Chomper, Imp, and Space Cadet. Along with the two Kernel Corn costumes, the prize map also features a legendary upgrade for the Kernel Corn named the "Shogun-Guard", the first legendary upgrade in the game. Gallery Valenbrainzprizemap.png|Combined prize map Icon Soldier HeadProp NapoleonIceCream Large.png|Desserter Cap, an exclusive spectrum hat for the Foot Soldier Icon Imp HeadProp LovePowerHat Large.png|Glitched Signalz, and exclusive reaction hat for the Imp Icon Chomper Skin Teddypink large.png|Shaggy Shampooie, an exclusive costume for the Chomper Icon AssaultCorn Skin Samurai Large.png|Foodal Lord Dracornius, an exclusive costume for the Kernel Corn Icon AssaultCorn Skin SamuraiGreen Large.png|Blade of the Beetle, an exclusive costume for the Kernel Corn awarded for completing the prize map Icon Peashooter Set CupidSet Large.png|Cupid's Commando, an exclusive accessory set for the Peashooter UniversalHatThumbnail Bmine.png|Hearts Topper, the universal hat awarded for completing all of the character challenges Trivia *This is the first prize map in Battle for Neighborville that takes on a different style from the others. **Instead of one or two paths that eventually join, many paths branch off into dead ends, unseen before on any other prize map. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Valenbrainz